Old Town Syndicate
The Old Town Syndicate was created in the earliest days of the server by the notorious scoudrel . Since then it has been inactive over various stretches of time, but the OTS has a way of always returning to life. The Old Town Syndicate has always been a rather small guild with a strong roleplaying content, always aspiring for a vital position in the daily schemes and activities in and around Stormwind city. The Syndicate is a genuine mafia-organisation, using their very much legal tavern The Smoking Blade as a hub for their various shady activities. History of leadership: The Syndicate where at first, when still meerly a minor band of seedy friends lead by Lester Wintersen(rumors has it bouncer/brute-in-general Carragher where the real puppet master, workin behind the scenes). As the cooperation grew, so was the management forced to do as well. Loyal henchmen where brought up to higher officer position, commonly known as "Captains" and/or "Cap'os". There where soon four new key members, all from a new more greedy school. The new Captains where following; -Yselle McMordigan , a redneck, hillbilly/ farm girl that was put in charge over the Blades daily affairs(later also other branches within the Syndicate). Primaly known for her brute ways of dealing with problems, quik and merciless. At times she ruled the Syndicate, during times when Wintersen ''where no where to be seen. Some claim this was a golden era of the crime syndicate. - Jaldir Arnot, among the ranks probally the most beloved Captain of all time. Fair and just with a heart of gold. - ''Ledgic Caan, ''often siding with ''Arnot in most questions conserning the business. Passionate and loyal to the ones he loved. Where walking over dead bodys to claim the throne as the big boss, something he was victorius with from times- aiding McMordigan ''in most, picking up after where she left. Have also been known as one of the Syndicate's most devoted soldiers, defending it's right to do business with his own life at stake more times than someone been able to keep track of. - ''Lysle Draknar, the most shady Cap'o of the four. Came to his position, unlike the rest that had proven their loyalty by workin as diffrent types of underlings for long periodes of times, so fast that most of the asscociates did'n knew who he was at first. Draknar where promoted by Wintersen as he offerd a hand with the business that was'nt very appealing to anyone, "cleaners"/ he and the men he brought with him took care of all the traces that where left behind after diffrent types of assassinations. The group where soon also in charge over the assassinations/hits them self. Arguing voices where raised among the other officers as the group where growing rapidly, about to outgrow the rest of the Syndicate in numbers. Lysle acted quickly and succeded his former officers, claiming the Chairman seat for himself. Mostly rememberd for his bloody reign. At times compared to diffrent types of Troll Warlords- having people he did business with impaled/ people that did'n want to do business with him impaled.